Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle storage compartment structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle storage compartment structure that includes a pivoting structure that is installed within a vehicle passenger compartment.
Background Information
Vehicle passenger compartments typically include at least one storage compartment, such as a glovebox in the instrument panel and/or a compartment within a center console. Such compartments are concealed by a cover or door that moves between an open position and a closed position. However, the cover or door is clearly visible within the vehicle passenger compartment and easily identified as a cover or door.